Regina degli Abissi
Può sembrare strano, ma costei è forse una delle mie preferite in assoluto! Presentazione del personaggio La Regina degli Abissi, o Lady of the Deep in originale, è un personaggio che appare come antagonista nel film "Il viaggio di Natale di Braccio di Ferro". Essa non è altri che la Strega del Mare sotto false sembianze, camuffata per potersi avvicinare a Braccio di Ferro. Il suo aspetto, anche se viene fatto intendere che sia una sirena, è quello di una bellissima donna di carnagione verde acqua con dei lunghi capelli di diverse tonalità di verde, simili ad alghe, raccolti in una coda. La cosa che più salta all'occhio è come la suo fisionomia non sia caricaturale o buffa, come invece sono rappresentati gli altri personaggi (basti pensare alle proporzioni del corpo di Braccio di Ferro o Olivia), ma invece presenta un corpo snello e bilanciato, molto più simile a quello di una persona reale. Questo non è un caso, infatti il suo compito è quello di irretire Braccio di Ferro e di portarselo via, per ottenere il dominio dei mari grazie alla forza del marinaio. Compito non adatto ad un personaggio con sembianze strane o burlesche, che sarebbe risultato poco credibile anche nel contesto in cui si cala il film. La Regina degli Abissi può tranquillamente essere considerata la donna più bella dell'intero franchise di Braccio di Ferro. Perchè è una mia waifu Cosa mai potrà rendere un personaggio così sconosciuto appartenente ad un film altrettanto sconosciuto degno di essere la waifu di qualcuno? Le ragioni sono molteplici. Partiamo dal principio. Immaginatemi come il bimbo che ero quando guardai per la prima volta il film. Ero un modesto seguitore dei cartoni animati di Braccio di Ferro, li vedevo quando capitava ma più o meno avevo capito come funzionava il tutto: Braccio di Ferro era l'invincibile protagonista che per quante volte venisse messo in situazioni difficili se la cavava sempre con battute e spinaci. Era rappresentato come un personaggio assai invincibile, anche grazie al fatto che le sue avventure non si prendessero molto sul serio. Era lui il primo a scherzarci sopra ed a ironizzare su tutto ciò che gli succedeva. Caratteristiche che mantiene anche nella pellicola, oltre ad un profondo amore che lo lega alla sua famiglia, ovvero Olivia e Pisellino. La prima apparizione Eccomi a guardare il film seduto sul divano, conscio di tutti gli aspetti che rendevano Braccio di Ferro sè stesso, e ritrovandoli nel corso dei minuti di film. E ad un certo punto, ecco che spunta lei: la Regina degli Abissi. La sua prima apparizione fu qualcosa di magico per me, che non scorderò mai. Vedere quella donna che emergeva dalle acque, così diversa nel character design rispetto agli altri personaggi, fu un colpo di fulmine. Era un personaggio totalmente differenza da quelli che ero abituato a vedere nel cartone, sembrava quasi fuori posto. Ma non fu solo l'aspetto che mi fece infatuare di questa sirena. Ma più che altro se sue azioni. Come ho precedentemente scritto Braccio di Ferro è un personaggio umoristico e praticamente invincibile per via della sua spropositata forza. Ed ecco perché la Regina degli Abissi è un personaggio perfetto, anzi, IL personaggio perfetto da mettere come antagonista del marinaio. La sua pericolosità non sta nella forza bruta ma nel suo essere femminile ed affascinante. In effetti lei rappresenta la perfetta nemesi di Braccio di Ferro: essendo una donna, quest'ultimo non la può colpire per via del suo codice d'onore, e in più le sue armi sono l'ipnosi e la seduzione, cose contro le quali Braccio di Ferro è indifeso. È palese che si sia voluto mettere in mostra questa associazione tra la Regina e le debolezze sopra citate. Braccio di Ferro è inerme contro di lei e viene ampiamente mostrato durante le scene in cui lei è presente. Con il suo potere riesce a piegare Braccio di Ferro al suo volere per due volte durante il film, semplicemente parlandogli. Il suo scopo è quello di baciare Braccio di Ferro, così da rendere l'effetto dell'incantesimo duraturo, una specie di Biancaneve al contrario. La cosa sorprendente è come il protagonista non esiti un solo istante ad obbedirle quando si trova stregata dalla suddetta. Voi potrete controbattere dicendo "Grazie, è ipnotizzato, ovvio che non può disobbedirle!". Certo, ma qui stiamo parlando di Braccio di Ferro, che, come ho ripetuto fino alla nausea, è un personaggio vincente già di per sé. Non c'è una sola volta che nei cartoni venga messo in difficoltà a tal punto da rischiare di essere sconfitto (in una puntata viene addirittura rapito degli alieni, per dire, eh!). Ma con la Regina degli Abissi è diverso. Ella riesce ad ipnotizzare Braccio di Ferro per due volte, come ho precedentemente scritto. La prima volta l'incontro tra i due serve più che altro a far capire che un nemico molto pericoloso ha messo gli occhi su Braccio di Ferro. Anche se sulle prime non viene rivelato espressamente, si intuisce subito che dietro le divine spoglie della Regina degli Abissi si nasconde in realtà la Strega dei Mari che vuole impadronirsi di Braccio di Ferro. La donna si approccia con atteggiamenti degni di una Femme Fatale e quando ella domanda se Braccio di Ferro la trovi bellissima, egli risponde affermativamente. Solo questo è molto strano, chiunque sia un discreto conoscitore di Braccio di Ferro sa che il suo unico amore è Olivia e che per lei nutre la devozione più totale. Questo ci dà un'idea di quando, all'interno di questo universo narrativo, la Regina degli Abissi sia considerabile bella, se addirittura Braccio di Ferro non può negare di esserne affascinato. Ma è proprio per questa sincera affermazione che Braccio di Ferro cade vittima del sortilegio. Infatti sul suo occhio si accende una spirale rossa sul suo unico occhio buono., classico espediente visivo che viene usato per raffigurare qualcuno in stato di ipnosi. Piccola nota: da notare come il gorgo appaia sul suo occhio mentre è intento a pronunciare la frase "Sei una che salta all'OCCHIO!", ''(in originale. Easy on the eye; lett - Uno spettacolo per l'occhio!) a mio dire un espediente registico magistrale. Seguono alcune scene dove la Regina degli Abissi, tramite delle illusioni, porta Braccio di Ferro in un mondo sottomarino. Scene che mostrano la leva su cui lei punta per portare Braccio di Ferro dalla sua parte: il Mare. Essendo lui un marinaio è logico che la sua più grande passione sia rappresentata dal grande blu, di cui lei nelle illusioni ne è la rappresentante. Tornati nel mondo reale i due si scambiano delle battute che sono fondamentali per capire affondo la Regina degli Abissi. Mentre Braccio di Ferro sembra essersi convinto da andare con lei, ella gli ordina di dimenticare tutti gli altri e di seguirla. Una volta poggiati i piedi sul delfino e abbandonato del tutto la sua barca, lui, con sguardo assorto che punta verso di lei, ripete le stesse identiche parole e, senza che lei gli dica di farlo, cerca di baciarla. In nessun episodio o fumetto Braccio di Ferro è arrivato a tanto. Lo so che è ipnotizzato ma vedere Braccio di Ferro che bacia una donna che non sia Olivia è davvero qualcosa che ti lascia senza parola. Ma il meglio non è ancora venuto. La Regina degli Abissi rimarca il concetto, dicendo che nessun'altro conta al di fuori di loro due. Braccio di Ferro però ribatte, dichiarando che anche Olivia è importante per lui. Bene. Come potrà mai essere tutto ciò a favore della Regina degli Abissi, se che Braccio di Ferro ha espressamente manifestato il suo amore per la sua ragazza? Per il semplice fatto che dopo averla nominata, e shoccato la sirena, con le labbra lui cerchi ancora di baciare la Regina degli Abissi. L'influenza della Regina degli Abissi è tale da portare Braccio di Ferro a volerla baciare nonostante egli si ricordi della sua ragazza e dell'importanza che essa ricopre per lui, tant'è che lui stesso corregge l'incantatrice dicendoglielo. La Regina degli Abissi è più forte dei sentimenti che legano Braccio di Ferro ad Olivia, non riesce ad eliminarli dalla testa del marinaio ma allo stesso tempo essi non riescono a contrastare il suo potere ipnotico. Ovviamente il suo piano fallisce perché la stessa Olivia chiama Braccio di Ferro da sopra la nave, risvegliandolo dallo stato d'ipnosi. Può sembrare assurdo che basti udire la voce di qualcuno che si ami per liberarsi dall'incantesimo ma ci sono delle fondamenta logiche in tutto ciò. Essenzialmente l'obbiettivo era far vedere quando Braccio di Ferro sia inerme senza i valoro famigliari e gli affetti che lo sostengono ogni giorno. Hanno mostrato che senz'aiuto neanche un uomo forte come Braccio di Ferro può nulla contro un nemico come la Regina degli Abissi e che quindi l'amore della famiglia vince sempre, dopotutto il film è uno speciale di Natale, erano questi i principi che volevano promulgare. Ma passiamo al secondo incontro, che avviene poco dopo che Braccio di Ferro è sbarcato sull'isola dove suo padre è in esilio da anni. Nel mentre la Strega del Mare ha stregato Olivia facendola innamorare follemente di Bruto. Ferito nell'anima per questa rottura, Braccio di Ferro riversa sul padre ogni speranza affettiva venendo però rifiutato malamente (si verrà a scoprire che in realtà lo aveva trattato male per allontanarlo da lì e non farlo cadere nelle mani della strega, ma ovviamente Braccio di Ferro questo non lo sa). Qui entra in gioco la nostra aitante sirenetta dalla pelle verde, che dimostra ancora una volta di avere una marcia in più come antagonista. E la cosa buffa è che ella risulta tale agli occhi di tutti, tranne che a quello di Braccio di Ferro. Infatti la Regina degli Abissi farà pressione proprio sulle emozioni di tristezza e sconforto che il marinaio sta provando per impadronirsi della sua fragile mente. Le basta dire un "ti voglio!" per far cadere Braccio di Ferro ai suoi piedi, ovvero ciò che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire in quel momento grigio. Il suo potere le permette di parlare a cuor nudo a Braccio di Ferro, rivelandogli senza problemi che intende usarlo per conquistare i mari, semplicemente ammorbidendo il concetto. Il punto è che si rivela essere una persona con propositi malvagi, che essi sia anche a vantaggio di Braccio di Ferro (come vuole fargli credere per avere la sua lealtà) o no sempre piani malvagi rimangono. Braccio di Ferro non si pone questioni inerenti la malvagità dei piani che lo coinvolgono bensì e stupito che qualcuno voglia proprio lui, che è stato malamente allontanato proprio dalla sua famiglia. In questo modo la Regina degli Abissi passa da nemica a salvatrice per Braccio di Ferro. Diventa colei che lo ha accolto e gli ha aperto le braccia quando nessuno era disposto ad accettarlo. Glielo dice chiaramente che la sua vecchia famiglia lo ha tradito e ripudiato e che lei è l'unica che lo ama. In quel momento Braccio di Ferro è come una coppa vuota, in cui la Regina può versare ciò che desidera. Le scene migliori arrivano senza dubbio sul finale quando la Regina degli Abissi ordina a Braccio di Ferro di darle un bacio, aggiungendo che facendolo lui diventerebbe per sempre suo. Non ha bisogno di nasconderlo, non deve neanche mentire per far credere a Braccio di Ferro che lei sia dalla sua parte, no! Udito le conseguenze di quel gesto il marinaio non si tira indietro ma addirittura si fa avanti con la frase "Obbedisco, mia Regina!". Pronunciando questa frase Braccio di Ferro ha perso. È stato sconfitto, non c'è altro da dire. La Regina degli Abissi è riuscita a piegare Braccio di Ferro al suo volere a tal punto che quest'ultimo la considera la sua padrona. Ed è pronto a baciarla, pur sapendo, della Regina stessa, che quel bacio lo renderebbe eternamente uno schiavo. La situazione non cambia quando sopraggiunge la famiglia a salvarlo, sulla nave. Braccio di Ferro non presta loro la minima attenzione cercando di compiacere la sua signora. La scena più raggelante e che allo stesso tempo mostra la grandezza della Regina degli Abissi, è quando questa scaglia un fulmine sulla nave dove si trovano Olivia e tutti gli altri. Braccio di Ferro si volta per vedere cosa sia successo e invece di svegliarsi dall'ipnosi vedendo la sua famiglia morire, come sarebbe consono pensare, torna a guardare la Regina degli Abissi e sorridendo alza le spalle disinteressato. Non so se avete capito? Braccio di Ferro, colui che per la famiglia farebbe di tutto, che ama con tutto sé stesso Olivia e Pisellino, che era pronto a tutto per salvare suo padre, alza le spalle e sorride nel vedere i suoi cari andare incontro alla morte. La sua lealtà nei confronti della Regina degli Abissi è totale. La magnificenza di questo "cattivo" è proprio in queste scene, dove riesce a stravolgere un'icona come Braccio di Ferro. Costringere un uomo devoto alla famiglia come lui a baciarla davanti a moglie e figlio è davvero crudele. Soprattutto in un film per bambini e di Natale come questo, Qui si parla di tradimento carnale. Non grave come il consumare un rapporto sessuale extra-coniugale ma sempre di tradimento si parla. Inoltre c'è un simbolismo legato al matrimonio che la Regina degli Abissi si porta dietro nelle sue scene. Va detto che nei cartoni la Strega del Mare è innamorata di Braccio di Ferro e cerca sempre di sposarlo con l'inganno. La Regina degli Abissi è una citazione a questi sentimenti, infatti per rendere Braccio di Ferro suo schiavo serve un bacio, esattamente come due promessi sposi all'altare quando si legano eternamente l'un l'altro. Mai la Strega ci è andata così vicino al poter possedere Braccio di Ferro, tutto grazie alla Regina degli Abissi. Se trattiamo l'estetica devo ammettere che da bambino lei era una dei personaggi che io ritenevo più sexy in assoluto, con quel suo fisico slanciato e scoperto. Anche confrontandola con i personaggi dell'opera si nota come il suo aspetto sia volutamente provocante, basti guardare come sono vestite Olivie e la Strega del Mare, che pur essendo in mezzo all'oceano indossano vestiti pensanti come se si trovassero in siberia. La Regina degli Abissi è praticamente mezza nuda e per un bambino vedere un tale personaggio comportarsi in tale modo non può che lasciare il segno, un po' come fece Jessika Rabbit di '''Chi ha incantrato Rogger Rabbit? ai suoi tempi, e anche tuttìora, siamo sinceri. Mi sono dilungato tantissimo, però essendo la Regina degli Abissi un personaggio perfettamente sconosciuto ho voluto spiegare per bene le mie ragioni. Fa strano che io ne parli con tanta devozione e poi pensare che in realtà non esiste in quanto è solamente la Strega del mare sotto falso aspetto. In realtà io ho sempre pensato a loro come due personaggi distinti e ad essere sincero, le scene in cui vediamo Braccio di Ferro che interagisce con la Strega credendo di avere a che fare con la Regina degli Abissi le trovo fantastiche. Per il solito motivo che mostrano la potenza della Regina degli Abissi, che per inciso, può essere vista solo da Braccio di Ferro. Vedere quest'ultimo che come un cagnolino fedele prende in braccio la Strega del mare credendo di avere davanti la più bella delle creature esistenti è grottesco ma allo stesso tempo geniale. Cose di cui mi lamento Ebbene sì, purtroppo non è tutto rose e fiori. Avendo molto a cuore la Regina degli Abissi ci sono alcune cosa che non sono mai riuscito a farmele andare giù. Come ad esempio il cliché del cattivo che perde tempo, davvero, mi fa imbestialire. Ovviamente, la Regina non può vincere e rendere Braccio di Ferro il suo schiavo, e per quanto mi faccia dispiacere ciò, lo accetto ma non sopporto come elle debba perdersi in discorsi invece di passare ai fatti. Almeno mettete un motivo convincente al perché la Regina degli Abissi non riesce a baciare Braccio di Ferro, non perché deve fare il classico spiegone dove illustra i suoi piani diabolici. Che poi non ne capisco il senso, voglio dire, hai ipnotizzato Braccio di Ferro? Obbedisce a tutto quelli che gli dici? Bene, allora ordinagli di baciarti, perché perdi tempo a spiegare il tuo piano?! Un'altra cosa che non capisco è questa. Durante il film si viene a scoprire che la Strega degli Abissi possieda la capacità di far innamorare qualcuno di qualcun'altro. Infatti usa quest'incantesimo su Olivia e farla stravedere per Bruto. Bene, ma se disponeva di questa magia perché non l'ha usata direttamente su Braccio di Ferro, visto che sembra addirittura più efficace dell'ipnosi messa in atto per il marinaio. Sarebbe stato più facile no?! Fai in modo che Braccio di Ferro s'innamori di te, te lo baci tranquillamente e via. Molto meglio che ipnotizzarlo con il rischio che qualcuno rovini tutto, come è accaduto. Una spiegazione che non ho ricevuto ma che avrei desiderato è su come funzionano i poteri della Regina degli Abissi. Cioè, io ho ipotizzato che l'ipnosi venga attivata da questo o da quello ma effettivamente non viene spiegato nulla. Capisco che così si tiene un alone di mistero, però sarebbe stato carino sapere perché a caso Braccio di Ferro diventi fedele alla sirena. E poi la questione del bacio. Okay, questi due devono baciarsi per rendere Braccio di Ferro per sempre schiavo della Strega del mare, ma perché? È un bellissimo espediente ma non viene spiegato il motivo né come funziona. Braccio di Ferro deve essere ipnotizzato? Funziona anche se non lo è? Cioè se la Strega lo bacia forzatamente quest'ultimo diventa comunque suo? Allora perché non lo immobilizza per poi baciarlo, e basta?! Boh! Una cosa che, più che altro, non capisco è la questione che solo Braccio di Ferro può vedere la Regina degli Abissi. Ho capito che lui è la preda designata ma perché apparire solo a lui con l'aspetto di sirena, mah. Io avrei voluto vedere le reazioni di Bruto e Pappy nel vedere la Regina degli Abissi Piccola nota feticista: avrei voluto un primo piano dei suoi piedi nudi, ma ahimé non c'è stato! Cambi d'adattamento Come in ogni opera che viene doppiata anche questo film ha subito un riadattamento per rendere i dialoghi più adatti alla lingua italiana. Ciò viene fatto per diversi motivi: una frase inglese tradotta letteralmente potrebbe cozzare con il labbiale o un gioco di parole potrebbe non mantenere lo stesso significato. La prima modifica che riguarda la Regina degli Abissi sta nel nome stesso del personaggio: in originale, infatti, essa non si presenta a Braccio di Ferro come "Queen of the Abyss", ma bensì come "'''''Lady of the Deep". Benchè il concettonon differisca molto c'è comunque una certa differenza di significato linguistico. Lady of the Deep è traducbile come "Dama delle profondità" o "Signora delle Profondità". In ogni caso il suo appellativo la riconosce come un'entità predominante su mare, ma seppur minima, c'è una divergenza tra le due versioni. Nella nostra ella si svela immediatamnte come una sovrana a tutti gli effetti mentre in quella originale la sua identità la riconosce come una creature legata strettamente al grande blu ma più come una specie di sacerdotessa o guardiana, che ad un monarca. La differenza maggiore la si percepisce forse quando Braccio di Ferro si rivolge a lei prima di provare a baciarla. Nella versione originale l'impatto che produce sentire Braccio di Ferro che la chiama - mia Regina - è amplificato dal fatto che essa non gli abbia mai detto di essere una sovrana e che quindi sia l'enorme fedeltà del marinaio ad averlo portato a rivolgersi a lei in tale modo. l contrario nella nostra versione, dove fin dall'inizio la Regina si presenta come tale, sembra che Braccio di Ferro la chiami così semblicemente perchè questo è l'appellativo che lei stessa si è data al loro primo incontro. Alri dialoghi sono stati rimaneggiati, continuando ad avere lo stesso significato a grosse linee. Alcuni rendono di più nel doppiaggio, altri di più in originale. Dialogo originale: Regina degli Abissi: - "Am I not beautiful, Popeye?" ''(Non sono bellissima, Braccio di Ferro?) Braccio di Ferro: - ''"Yes, ya are not! I mean, no, which is to say ya is! Which is to say ya sure is easy on the eye! I'm pretty positive that was one of them double negatives. That's what I think." (Si, non lo sei! Voglio dire, no, che è come dire che lo sei! Che è come dire che sei sicuramente uno spettacolo per l'occhio!)'' Dialogo italiano: Regina degli Abissi: - ''"Non mi trovi affascinante, Braccio di Ferro?" Braccio di Ferro: - "Si, cioè no! Insomma no! Che equivale a dire sì! Che equivale a dire certo! Sei una che salta all'occhio! Sono sicuro che questa sia una di quelle doppie negazioni che affermano!" Queste due versioni del dialogo presentano gli stessi concetti ma con espressioni assai diverse, In primis la domanda della sirena: in originale ella chiede al marinaio "Non sono bellissima?", il termine beautiful è certamente più adatto dell'usato da noi affascinante, rende maggior mente l'idea della seduzione che sta cercando di mettere in atto la donna. La risposta di Braccio di Ferro invece è altalenante. Nell'addattamento italiano si è scelto di utilizzare "salta all'occhio" per tradurre "Easy on the eye", il quale tradotto sarebbe un "Sei uno spettacolo per l'occhio" o "sei uno schianto". Per motivi legati al labbiale si è preferito non tradurre in maniera letterale la frase, anche perché non avrebbe mantenuto il gioco di parole. Saltare all'occhio era quaindi l'unica possibilità, anche se non purtroppo l'espressione originale era più forte e più calzante. veniva resa in miglior modo l'attrazione di Braccio di Ferro per la donna. Dialogo originale: Regina degli Abissi: - "Come to me! Forget everyone else!" (Vieni da me! Dimentica tutti gli altri!)'' Braccio di Ferro: - ''"Everyone else!" (Tutti gli altri!)'' Dialogo italiano: Regina degli Abissi: - ''"Vieni con me! Dimentica tutti gli altri!" Braccio di Ferro: - "Dimentico tutti gli altri!" In questo caso ci troviamo di fronte ad una miglioria. Infatti il dialogo italiano vede Braccio di Ferro ripetere la frase della Regina degli Abissi con molta più enfasi, sottoliaeando in miglior maniera il suo stato d'ipnosi. A onor quel Vieni da e, usato in americano, è molto meglio del Vieni con me usato da noi, ma il risultato comunque non cambia. Dialogo originale: Braccio di Ferro: - "No one needs me!" (Nessuno ha bisogni di me!)'' Regina degl Abissi: - ''"I'm here for you! I need you!" (Io sono qui per te! Io ho bisogno di te!)'' Dialogo italiano: Braccio di Ferro: - ''"Non c'è nessuno che mi vuole!" Regina degli Abissi: - "Ci sono io qui con te! E io ti voglio!" Qui elogio in tutto e per tutto l'adattamento italiano. In originale le frasi che la Regina degli Abissi rivolge a Braccio di Ferro per farlo suo hanno un suono strettamente operativo e non trasmettono calore. Certamente Braccio di Ferro aveva perso il suo scopo e si sentiva smarrito, ma da questo dialogo sembra che la sua tristezza derivi dal sentirsi inutile e non abbandonato. Nel doppiaggio invece è chiaro il tentativo della Regina degli Abissi di cercare di consolare l'uomo e tramite le suo dolci parole conquistare la sua mente fragile ed emotivamente abbattuta. Dialogo originale: Regina degli Abissi: - "You are a sailorman! You are what you are!" (Tu sei un marinaio! Tu sei quello che sei!)'' Braccio di Ferro: - ''"And that's all what I are!" ''(Ed è tutto ciò che sono!)'' Dialogo italiano: Regina degli Abissi: - "Tu sei un marinaio! Sii quello che sei!" Braccio di Ferro: - "Ti sarò sei ed anche sette!" Ammetto che non ho capito bene cosa volessero intendere nell'originale. La frase pronunciata di Braccio di Ferro ha lo scopo di mostrare il marinaio che è caduto vittima delle lusinghe della Regina e che quindi sia fermamente convinto che le uniche cose cimportanti per lui siano il mare e il suo essere marinaio. Ma la frase nella versione italiana è molto più incisiva, perchè mostra la vera dedizione di Braccio di Ferro verso la sua sovrana. In più funge anche da scena comica, con un gioco di parole ben realizzato che non è nemmeno presente nella versione originale. Dialogo originale: Regina degli Abissi: - "Kiss me, Popeye! One kiss and you'll be mine forever! Kiss me!" (Baciami, Braccio di Ferro! Un bacio e tu sarai mio per sempre! Baciami!)'' Braccio di Ferro: - ''"Aye aye, my Queen!" ''(Sì, mia Regina!)'' Dialogo italiano: Regina degli Abissi: - "Dammi un bacio, Braccio di Ferro! Uno soltando e poi sarai mio per l'eternità! Baciami!" Braccio di Ferro: - "Obbedisco, mia Regina''"'' Un punto in più al nostro addattamento per aver evitato la ripetizione di baciami, ''sostituendo il primo con un più completo d''ammi un bacio. P''er quanto riguarda Braccio di Ferro, premio a pieni voti l'adattamento. Rende manifesto al centoxcento il servilismo in cui giace Braccio di Ferro. Una piccola nota sulla versione originale: "''aye aye!" è un'espressione alquanto intraducibile, letteralmente significerebbe un sì ripetuto, anche se può essere interèretato come 'agli ordini'. Nel significato marineresco del termine esso è il modo in cui i mozzi e i marinai si riferiscono al capitano quanto questi gli da un ordine. Ciò a molto significato, dopotutto Braccio di Ferro è un marinaio, capitano di una nave tral'altro e questo lo precisa lui stesso più volte durante il film. Il fatto che si rivolga alla Regina degli Abissi con quella precisa espressione è rinnegare il suo ruolo e mettersi alla stregua di un semplice mozzo a cui vengono impartiti gli ordini. Dicendo aye aye Braccio di Ferro riconosce la donna come suo capitano, insomma come detentore del potere su di lui. Galleria 0.PNG|Braccio di Ferro ode un canto melodioso 1.PNG|Indispettito ne cerca l'origine 2.PNG|Per segurne la fonte calpesta la sua fidanzata. Doveva proprio essere bello U.PNG|Si ritrova a testa in giù sul pennone 6.PNG|Qualcuno fa capolino fra le onde 7.PNG|Ecco la bellezza della Regina degli Abissi affiorare dai flutti 18.PNG|Guarda immediatamente il marinaio con uno sguardo interessato. 24.PNG|"Eccomi! Sono la Regina degli Abissi!" 54.PNG|Si presenta con cordialità 78.PNG 82.PNG|"Benvenuto nel Mare del Mistero, Braccio di Ferro!" 94.PNG|Con molta gentilezza accoglie Braccio di Ferro nei suoi domini 128.PNG|Sguardo ammiccante 3.PNG|"Capperi!", esclama sorpreso Braccio di Ferro. 4.PNG|"Sei una di quelle mitologiche sirene?" 129.PNG|"Se è veramente una sirena perché la cosa non mi preoccupa?" 171.PNG 184.PNG 199.PNG|La donna esce dall'acqua in tutto il suo splendore 5.PNG|Comincia subito a tentare il marinaio 1dsa.PNG|"Dimentica tutti i tuoi affanni, le mansioni e i doveri!" 2dds.PNG|"Abbandona la tua nave e vieni con me!" 3vv.PNG|"Immergiti nella libertà e nell'avventura del Mare del Mistero!" 4dew.PNG|Come se non fosse già stata abbastanza persuasive decide di donare al marinaio una dolce carezza 5huu.PNG|"E' una bella fortuna che tu non sia reale o potrei essere tentato di farmi tentare!" 6ffr.PNG|La mano della donna lambisce delicatamente il volto di Braccio di Ferro, il quale sembra apprezzare 7ddsd.PNG|Con un gioco di parole il nostro eroe ci fa capire che la presenza dalle sirena è ben gradita 8.PNG|Decisa a prendere la palla al balzo la Regina sfodera la domanda fatidica 9.PNG|"Non mi trovi affascinante, Braccio di Ferro?" 10.PNG|Chiede lei concludendo con uno sguardo ammaliante 11.PNG|"Sì! Cioè no!", risponde Braccio di Ferro sulle prime, come a volersi correggere 12.PNG|"Insomma no!", prosegue 13ds.PNG|"Che equivale a dire sì!" 14.PNG|"Che equivale a dire certo!" 15.PNG|Sull'occhio si accende qualcosa 16.PNG|"Sei una che salta all'occhio!", mentre afferma ciò con viva convinzione, sull'occhio la spirale diventa di un rosso vivido 17.PNG|"Sono sicuro che questa fosse una di quelle doppie negazioni che affermano!" 18jo.PNG|In pratica conferma la sua attrazione nei confronti della sirena 19.PNG|La Regina guarda Braccio di Ferro in modo compiaciuto 20.PNG|Il suo è lo sguardo della tigre pronta a balzare sulla preda inerme 21.PNG|Il suo sorriso beffardo si inarca sempre di più 22.PNG|Quando i suoi occhi si riaprono sono illuminati di una luce verde maligna 23erx.PNG|Porta in alto le braccia mentre comincia ad intonare una canzone, come le vere sirene 24io+.PNG|I movimenti che accompagnano il canto ricordano molto quelli della danza del ventre 24po.PNG|Con quelle movenze sinuose sembra un serpente intento ad attiorare a sé la vittima 25.PNG|Braccio di Ferro osserva la Regina come una falena osserverebbe una luce 26.PNG|E' proprio vero che la danza è contaggiosa 27.PNG|Dal nostro punto di vista vediamo la sirena ancheggiare, il che non è male! 28.PNG|La donna tende in avanti le mani come per fare un qualche incantesimo a Braccio di Ferro 29.PNG|L'inquadratura sembra bagnarsi all'improvviso 30.PNG|Lo scenario cambia di colpo 31.PNG|Braccio di Ferro si ritrova in fondo al mare, ma senza Sebastian a intonare l'omonima canzone 32.PNG|Mentre i versi della canzone della Regina echeggiano, Braccio di Ferro arriva vicino ad un relitto 33.PNG|Il quale ha un busto della Regina degli Abissi sulla prua. 34.PNG|Braccio di Ferro è confuso, ancora di più quando da una conchiglia estrae una collana di perle intera 35.PNG|Ma qualcuno di nostra conoscenza è in arrivo 36.PNG|Se vuoi far colpo su una bella donna regalale dei gioielli 37.PNG|Finalmente vediamo la sirena con le sua coda 38.PNG|Ma non è tenerissima con questo sguardo da gattona? :3 39.PNG|Nel suo girovagare sottomarino incappa in uno scrigno 40.PNG|Dove vi trova un anello con un bel diamante 41.PNG|"E' meglio non farlo vedere ad Olivia!" 42.PNG|Ma come dicevo prima belle donne e gioielli vanno sempre a braccetto 43.PNG|Ops, distrattamente mette l'anello al dito della Regina degli Abissi come un fresco sposo fa alla donna amata 44.PNG|Bellissima simbolismo legato al matrimonio: mentre pensa alla fidanzata Braccio di Ferro infila l'anello al dito della Regina degli Abissi. 45.PNG|Già di per sé il matrimonio è sinonimo di unione eterna, in più ricordiamoci che un diamante "è per sempre". Sceneggiatori geni 46.PNG|La sirena guarda l'anello che Braccio di Ferro le ha messo al dito quasi allietata dal gesto 47.PNG|La canzone riprende 48.PNG|La donna fa strada a Braccio di Ferro nel mondo sottomarino 49.PNG|Il marinaio la segue fino a delle rovine 50.PNG|Con l'aspetto di un busto di marmo la sirena osserva Braccio di Ferro 51.PNG|Quasi a significare che non ha importanza dove Braccio di Ferro andrà, non le potrà mai sfuggire 52.PNG|Davanti al portone delle rovine Braccio di Ferro non resiste alla voglia di aprirlo 53.PNG|Ma la struttura svanisce 54d.PNG|Invece delle spesse maniglie, Braccio di Ferro si ritrova a stringere le delicate mani della sirena 55.PNG|"Rinnega il tuo passato, rinuncia alla tua vita!" 56.PNG|I due si separano 57.PNG|Assumento una posa melodrammatica continua la canzone 58.PNG|"Abbandona il tuo mondo!" 59.PNG|Notate Braccio di Ferro che è pronto a scattare verso di lei 60.PNG|Cerca di prendela ma lei lo evita! Ma come non dovrebbe essere la Regina la prima a volerlo? 61.PNG|E se il suo intento fosse quello di farsi inseguire?! 62.PNG|E infatti così è! 63.PNG|Braccio di Ferro si ritrova in un inseguimento circolare infinito con le Regina 64.PNG|Mhm, un moto rotatorio perpetuo, ma cosa mi ricorda? 65.PNG|Nel girare si avvicinano sempre di più 66.PNG|Ecco cosa mi ricordava! La spirale sull'occhio di Braccio di Ferro! 67.PNG|Con questo stratagemma registico ci fanno capire che ora Braccio di Ferro è assoggettato al volere della Regina degli Abissi 68.PNG|La spirale è il classico simbolo dell'ipnosi, ma sull'occhio di Braccio di Ferro risalta particolarmente 69.PNG|Reduce dall'ipnosi Braccio di Ferro è soprafatto dal potere della donna 70.PNG|Braccio di Ferro si tiene a manina con la Regina degli Abissi 71.PNG|La quale lo accampagna giù della sua nave 72.PNG|"Vieni con me!" 73.PNG|"Dimentica tutti gli altri!" 74.PNG|Braccio di Ferro eseguirà l'ordine della Regina degli Abissi o l'amore per la sua famiglia lo salverà? 75.PNG|Per il momento sembra incline ad andarsene con la sirena, fregandosene della famiglia 76.PNG|Adoro che si tengano per mano, come se la Regina degli Abissi cercasse un rapporto romantico con Braccio di Ferro 77.PNG|Ammetto che Braccio di Ferro con la spirale nell'occhio sembra un depravato 78o.PNG|"Dimentico tutti gli altri!", ripete lui. 79.PNG|Il controllo mentale non tarda a mostrare i suoi effetti, ora Braccio di Ferro è una marionetta 80.PNG 81.PNG|Il nostro marinaio non perde tempo 82io.PNG|Non ha occhio che per la Regina degli Abissi ormai 83.PNG|Comunque non si capisce perché Braccio di Ferro abbia agito di testa sua, non gliel'ha mica ordinato lei di baciarlo 84.PNG|Perché sapeva già che doveva baciarla? Cos'è un ordine pre-impostato dell'ipnosi?! Boh 85.PNG|"Nessun altro conta, solo tu ed io!" 86.PNG|Lei che chiude gli occhi per baciarlo come le ragazzine romantiche, lei che gli fa i grattini sotto il mento. Amo quest'approccio languido e idilliaco della Regina degli Abissi 87.PNG|Braccio di Ferro che fai? Perché hai ritirato le labbra? 89.PNG|"E anche la mia Olivia!", risponde Braccio di Ferro. 90.PNG|Ma non doveva dimenticare tutti? Ma aspetta, se si ricorda di Olivia e la ritiene importante... 91.PNG|... perché stava andando con un altra donna e stava acconsentando a baciarla! 92.PNG|Ma quelle labbra?! Stanno tornando verso la Regina degli Abissi 93.PNG|CHE CARINAAAA! °///° :3 94d.PNG|Poverina, aspetta ancora il bacio del suo marinaio azzurro! 95.PNG|Mi sa che ha sentito l'irriverente risposta di Braccio di Ferro 96.PNG|La sua espressione è un misto di disgusto e sorpresa 97.PNG|Posso capirla comunque. E' uno schianto megatomico, è una Regina, ha promesso a Braccio di Ferro potere e avventure, e questo nomina Olivia nel carartico momento del bacio?! 98.PNG|"Bracciiinoooo!", fuoricampo Olivia, ignara di tutto, chiama Braccio di Ferro 99.PNG|La Regina, sentendo la chiamata, si distrae! 100.PNG|Noooo! Non ti distrarre, Braccio di Ferro è lì, bacialo, muoviti! 101.PNG|Ma quanto è potente l'ipnosi della Regina? Rendiamici conto che Braccio di Ferro è ancora intenzionato a baciarla, nonostante lui stesso abbi ammesso che Olivia sia importante per lui 102.PNG|O meglio, era intenzionato, purtroppo la voce di Olivia lo sveglia 103.PNG|Ho capito che ora il suo controllo è finito, ma dovevi proprio colpirla con la pipa? Ingrato, e lei che ti voleva offrire ricchezze e potere 104.PNG|Ma quindi, mettiamo che la Regina ora con uno scatto riesca a baciarlo, lui diventerebbe comunque suo per l'eternità? 105.PNG|Ma coma si fa? Era lì a venti centimetri, potevi baciarlo 50 volte! 106.PNG|Occasione sfumata, Braccio di Ferro è libero 107.PNG|Notate il suo occhio ancora intriso della spirale 108.PNG|Non so se è un errore o è voluto, però è inquietante Sembra che Braccio di Ferro voglia girarsi ma l'occhio voglia rimanere puntato sulla Regina degli Abissi 109.PNG|Godetevi il lato sinistro della Regina degli Abissi, è l'unica volte che lo vedrete 110.PNG|Succo della storia, Braccio di Ferro salta a bordo della sua nave e lascia da sola la Regina degli Abissi 111.PNG|Povera! Rifiutata per Olivia! 112.PNG|Da notare come dopo essere tornato in sé Braccio di Ferro abbia continuato a vedere la sirena come tale. 113.PNG|Comunque abbiamo appreso che la voce di una persona amata dal soggetto ipnotizzato può rompere l'incantesimo 114.PNG|Che crudeltà, costretta a vedere il suo uomo abbracciato ad Olivia mentre impotente guarda la nave che se ne va'. 115.PNG|La sua immagine svanisce 116.PNG|NOOOOO LA MIA WAIFU!!! 117.PNG|Okay, è questo il suo vero aspetto, e lo so che è ripugnante! 118.PNG|Ma scusate, il delfino che ritona squalo non potevate mostrarlo quando c'era ancora la Regina degli Abissi? Almeno le avremo visto i piedi da vicino! Ah, poveri noi feticisti senza gioie 119.PNG|Per quanto disgustosa sia la strega del mare io considero lei e la Regina degli Abissi due personaggi diversi 120.PNG|E poi è da quando sono bimbo che sono innamorato pazzo della Regina degli Abissi 121.PNG|Ed eccoci al secondo incontro! Braccio di Ferro è a pezzi perché Olivia lo ha mollato per Bruto e il suo Pappy lo ha mandato via in malo modo 122.PNG|Ma una voce, seguita da un bel canto, rieccheggia dal mare 123.PNG|E noi sappiamo cosa preannuncia 124.PNG|Eccola! La nostra Regina degli Abissi emerge dalle acque 125.PNG|"Braccio di Ferro, che è successo mio bel marinaio?" 126.PNG|"Hai avuto una brutta giornata?" 127.PNG|Mi fa impazzire come faccia la gnorri più assoluta 128po.PNG|Questo aspetto subdolo del personaggio lo adoro 129j.PNG|Notate che Braccio di Ferro non reagisce un minimo alla sua presenza, anche se si sono già incontrati 130.PNG|"Lo puoi dir forte!" 131.PNG|Che amoreeee! :3 132.PNG|Ditemi voi se non sembra un'eroina di una storia romantica?! 133.PNG|"Oh, non può essere così terribile!" 134.PNG|Sembra davvero in pena per Braccio di Ferro 135.PNG|"Non ci credo!" 136.PNG|Ed eccoli di nuovo faccia a faccia! 137.PNG|"Ah, no?", esclama Braccio di Ferro 138.PNG|Braccio di Ferro comincia ad elencare tutte le sventure che lo hanno colpito. 139.PNG|La cosa bella è che è la qui presente Regina degli Abissi la responsabile 140.PNG|Osservate lo sguardo amorevole e dolce che rivolge al marinaio, che in realtà racchiude un senso di vittoria 141.PNG|Si vede come ogni disgrazia che Braccio di Ferro elenca arrivi alle sue orecchie come un squillo di trombe vittorso 142.PNG|Ma qualcosa spaventa la Regina degli Abissi 144.PNG|Ovvero Bruto e Pisellino. Bello come l'incatesimo su Olivia sia svanito proprio due secondi prima, per nulla forzato! 145.PNG|Il tempo stringe ma per sua fortuna Braccio di Ferro gliela serve su un piatto d'argento 146.PNG|"Non c'è nessuno che mi vuole!", esclama Braccio di Ferro affranto 147.PNG|Guarda, credo invece che qualcuno che ti voglia ci sia, e anche tanto! 148.PNG|Per la Regina degli Abissi è tempo di mostrare il suo sex sppeal 149.PNG|"Ci sono io qui con te!" 150.PNG|Lo informa dolcemente 151.PNG 152.PNG|"Ed io ti voglio!" 153.PNG|Un sorriso per concludere 154.PNG|Braccio di Ferro crede di essere stato abbandonato e di essere solo 155.PNG|Ormai non è più il mare che brama, non sono più le onde ciò che desidera. 156.PNG|Nel suo cuore alberga una necessità molto più importante 157.PNG|Ovvero qualcuno che lo voglia e lo ami. Che non lo lasci solo nella sofferenza della solitudine 158.PNG|Ciò che ha udito dalla Regina degli Abissi è il soave suono del calore di un amore 159.PNG|L'uomo forte è debole da solo! Questo lo dimostra! 160.PNG|Braccio di Ferro non fa eccezzione, la sua debolezza è stata sfuttata dalla Regina degli Abissi per farlo suo 161.PNG|L'espressione di Braccio di Ferro è quasi sorpresa. Dopo tante denigrazioni, finalmente qualcuno che non lo allontana 162.PNG|Avendo perso tutto, decide di seguire colei che gli ha offerto la vicinanza 163.PNG|I movimenti di Braccio di Ferro ricordano quelli degli zombie classici, come a significare che sta agendo spinto da un bisogno più forte di lui 164.PNG|Il bisogno del tepore di un affetto, lo cerca e lo segue disperatamente 165.PNG|La sua ossessione per questa ricerca lo porta a non curarsi degli squali che gli ronzano attorno 166.PNG|Dal punto di vista di Bruto vediamo Braccio di Ferro che in realtà sta seguendo la Strega del mare 167.PNG|Questi cambi di prospettiva ci mostrano come la Regina deli Abissi sia fondamentale per rendere al meglio queste scene. 168.PNG|Se le scene con la Regina avessero avuto la Strega come protagonista, non avrebbero convinto nessuno. 169.PNG|Il ruolo della Regina degli Abissi è dunque quello di incantare lo spettatore prima di Braccio di Ferro e far credere che il sudetto sia davvero in balia di una splendida sirena 170.PNG|Ciò capovolge la situazione in cui volge il pratogoista e crea nello spettatore un desiderio di successo per la Regina, in quanto tutti vorremmo essere al posto di Braccio di Ferro 171d.PNG|Pappy spiega ad Olivia, rinsavita dall'incantesimo che la Strega le aveva scagliato contro, che il motivo per cui ha abbandonato Braccio di Ferro era per protaggerlo dalla strega 172.PNG|L'inquadratura stringe sul suo occhio 173.PNG|Che con una transizione diventa l'occhio di Braccio di Ferro 174.PNG|Stratagemma per farci capire che ha fallito nel suo compito e che ora suo figlio è in mano alla sua nemica 175.PNG|"Insieme domineremo tutti gli oceani del mondo!" 176.PNG|"Tornerei ad essere invincibile con te al mio fianco!" 177.PNG|Ecco, qui parte il clichè del cattivo che fa lo spiegone 178.PNG|Per carità, è bello che venga mostrato non come una provocazione al protagonista ma come un'offerta, visto che in questo momento il protagonista è assogettato al cattivo. 179.PNG|Quindi, si, bello che la Regina esponga i suoi piani di conquista senza peli sulla lingua, è anche un modo per mostrarci che Braccio di Ferro è completamente succube 180.PNG|Però perché perdi tempo?! Bacialo e basta, a cosa serve spiegargli il tuo piano, mica lo devi convincere! Basta che lo baci e lui si farà andare bene qualsiasi tuo ordine! 181.PNG|A parte questo, rinnovo i miei complimenti alla scena in sé per sé 182.PNG|Il modo in cui la Regina parla delle sue ambizioni è invitante, come se lei desiderasse davvero il bene o la compagnia di Braccio di Ferro 183.PNG|Per manipolare al meglio Braccio di Ferro, la Regina sceglie un approccio meno autoritario e più gentile 184f.PNG|Probabilmente pensa che comportandosi in modo dolce con Braccio di Ferro, che ha subito numerosi rifiuti, la sua presa su di lui si possa rafforzare 185.PNG|"tutti s'inchineranno al nostro volere!" 186.PNG|"Non devi fare altro che unirti a me!" 187.PNG|La Regina degli Abissi propone a Braccio di Ferro una specie di vendetta: il mondo ti ha disprezzato, bene, ora saremo noi a governarlo 188ù.PNG|Insieme. La Regina sottolinea come lei e Braccio di Ferro faranno tutto ciò insieme. 189.PNG|Nell'idilliaco progetto che la Regina descrive a Braccio di Ferro entrambi saranno sovrani incontrastati che non possono fare a meno l'uno dell'altra. 190.PNG|Braccio di Ferro sembra perplesso 191.PNG|"Come mai t'interesso proprio io?" 192.PNG|"Nessuno sa che farsene di me!" 193.PNG|Braccio di Ferro porta ancora i segni dell'abbandono della sua famiglia, perciò, anche se sotto il controllo della Regina degli Abissi la sua più grande preocupazione resta l'essere abbandonato. 194.PNG|Da queste domande potrebbe trasparire che Braccio di Ferro sia diffidente ma è l'esatto contrario 195.PNG|Convinto di essere stato abbandonato da tutti, Braccio di Ferro è sorpreso che la bella sirena sia interessata a lui 196.PNG|In questo momento la sua autostima è sotto le scarpe e si reputa inutile a tal punto che nessuno lo vuole attorno 197.PNG|Per questo è stranito che una creatura così eterea lo voglia con lei 198.PNG|Non reputa degno per la maestosa Regina degli Abissi 199op.PNG|Ma in realtà è già fedele alla sua nuova padrona e lo si capisce da come lei lo richiama a sé 200.PNG|Quando lei gli fa il gesto di avvicinarsi, lui esegue come una marionetta 201.PNG|"Olivia, Bruto, Pappy!" 202.PNG|"Ti hanno voltato le spalle tutti quanti!" 203.PNG|La Regina scredita la famiglia di Braccio di Ferro 204.PNG|"Sono io l'unica ad apprezzarti!" 205.PNG|Astutamente la Regina degli Abissi cerca di convincere Braccio di Ferro che i membri della sua famiglia sia degli infami traditori 206.PNG|L'ultima volta l'amore che Braccio di Ferro provava per Olivia lo avevano fatto tornare in sè 207.PNG|Ma ora è diverso. Come avevo detto infatti solo la voce di un caro può spezzare l'incantesimo della sirena 208.PNG|Ma ciò non può avvenire se il legame viene spezzato ed è proprio questo che fa la Regina degli Abissi 209.PNG|Per via dello stato d'ipnosi in cui versa la mente del marinaio è estremamente malleabile 210.PNG|E ovviamente la Regina degli Abissi sfrutta l'occasione per far credere a Braccio di Ferro quello che vuole, portandolo ad odiare la sua famiglia 211.PNG|"Concediti a me!" 212.PNG|Le braccia del marinaio tendono verso la Regina degli Abissi 213.PNG|Quasi come a raffigurare un uomo che cerca di raggiungere la sua stella 214.PNG|"Concediti al potere, all'avventura al mare!" 215.PNG|La Regina pone una condizione 216.PNG|Se Braccio di Ferro desidera restare per sempre con lei, dovrà obbidirle 217.PNG|Ma questo non disturba Braccio di Ferro, anzi. 218.PNG|Braccio di Ferro desidera qualcuno che stia con lui e che gli dia uno scopo 219.PNG|E la Regina degli Abissi è costei. Come suo schiavo Braccio di Ferro non si separerà mai da lei e questo gli darebbe un nuovo scopo 220.PNG|Ovvero servire per sempre la sua padrona 221.PNG|"Tu sei un marinaio!" 222.PNG|"Sii quello che sei!" 223.PNG|Giustamente essere un marinaio fa di Braccio di Ferro lo schiavo della Regina dei mari 224.PNG|"Ti sarò sei e anche sette!" 225.PNG|Braccio di Ferro è ormai pienamente convinto che la Regina degli Abissi sia la sua signora 226.PNG|"Avrò detto giusto?!" 227.PNG|"C'è qualcosa che non mi quadra!" 228.PNG|Ammetto che far dire queste cosa a Braccio di Ferro in questo momento non ha molto senso 229.PNG|La Regina degli Abissi gli ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello e ormai Braccio di Ferro dovrebbe esserle completamente fedele 230.PNG|Il senso delle battute sarebbe che Braccio di Ferro ha ammesso molto spontameamente di seguire il volere della Regina ma che poi gli sia parso strano, come se avesse avuto un parlume del suo io normale 231.PNG|Avrebbe avuto senso se fatto appena ipnotizzato ma adesso mi sembra fuori luogo visto che la sua mente è stata completamente corrotta 232.PNG|Avrei preferito Braccio di Ferro avesse detto una frase di sottomissione e basta 233.PNG|Qualcosa del tipo: "Farò tutto quello che vorrai, mia Signora!", o qualcosa del genere 234.PNG|La nebbia verde copre ogni cosa 235.PNG|Nascosta all'interno di essa, la Regina vuole finire il suo piano 236.PNG|La Regina degli Abissi prende le grosse manone di Braccio di Ferro 237.PNG|Adoro il suo approccio romantico verso l'inerme Braccio di Ferro 238.PNG|Potrebbe tranquillamente obbligare Braccio di Ferro, invece sceglie la via della seduzione rendendola ancora più desiderabile 239.PNG|Le da quella sfaccettatura da principessa incantata che vuole solo trovare il suo principe azzurro 240.PNG|Chi vedendo Braccio di Ferro così assuefatto da lei non comincerebbe a sperare nella sua vittoria?! 241.PNG|Amo anche tutti questi riferimenti al matrimonio. La Regina e Braccio di Ferro sembrano davvero due persone prossime a sposarsi 242.PNG|"Finalmente avrò la mia vittoria!" 243.PNG|Il volto della Regina degli Abissi è avvolto nell'ombra, facendola apparire effettivamente malviagia 244.PNG|Finalmente avrà il suo premio 245.PNG|"Dammi un bacio, Braccio di Ferro!" 246.PNG|Ora lei glielo ordina direttamente 247.PNG|L'atto finale del suo piano prevede il più dolce e puro dei gesti 248.PNG|Il volto della Regina s'illumina come anche le sue intenzioni che vengono alla luce 249.PNG|"Uno soltanto e poi sarai mio per l'eternità!" 250.PNG|Ed ecco che la Regina degli Abissi stravolge ancora qualcosa che davamo per scontato 251.PNG|Il bacio è un gesto che da sempre porta salvezza e speranza, che sveglia da sonni eterni o cura il veleno di mele maledette 252.PNG|Ma quì rappresenta l'esatto contrario, è un gesto che ti incatena per sempre 253.PNG|La nostra sirena è riscita a trasformare un gesto fonte di salvezza in uno fonte di schiavitù eterna 254.PNG|In più la Regina degli Abissi parla a cuor nudo, non nasconde le conseguanze che avrà su Braccio di Ferro 255.PNG|Non cerca giri di parole e non fa le velata 256.PNG|Guardate la sue espressione, sembra che dica a Braccio di Ferro di baciarla come se fosse un'occasione imperdibile 257.PNG|Da come lo dice sembra che le conseguenze siano un incintivo per invogliare Braccio di Ferro a baciarla 258.PNG|Non come farebbe un classico cattivone, che direbbe ciò solo per minacciare e far disperare il buono di turno 259.PNG|Anzi, sembra quasi voglia donare speranza a Braccio di Ferro 259.PNG|E nel dirlo guarda gli spettatori, guarda noi 260.PNG|Perché il suo compito non è quello di ingannare Braccio di Ferro ma anche noi spettatori 261.PNG|Cerca di inannarci con questa scena del volto che si avvicina 262.PNG|Quasi a sottolineare un desiderio per quelle labbra che cresce o una minaccia che s'avvicina per Braccio di Ferro 263.PNG|Ma il bacio! Gli sceneggioatori hanno osato 264.PNG|Un bacio sulla bocca è solitamente un gesto che si scambiano due adulti, cosa che i bimbi schifano tantissimo 265.PNG|E va calcolato che Bracco di Ferro ha già una ragazza e un figlio, insomma ha già una famiglia 266.PNG|Per questo se il bacio andassse in porto tra i due non sarebbe solo una scena insolita per un film per bambini ma rappresenterebbe un vero tradimento coniugale da arte di Braccio di Ferro 267.PNG|Mettere un bacio con una donna estrena alla sua famiglia come minaccia è geniale, perché un vero e proprio peccato carnale 268.PNG|Una cosa gravissima per Braccio di Ferro che di norma ama la sua famiglia alla follia 269.PNG|Intanto l'inqadratura si avvicina e due labbra vilacee ci tentano da vicino 270.PNG|"Baciami!" 271.PNG|La Sirena rincara la dose, tantando ancora una volta tutti noi 272.PNG|L'inquadratura che punta sulle labbra è un crescendo di sensualità ma anche di angoscia 273.PNG|Le sue labbra si chiudono proprio davanti all'obbiettivo 274.PNG|Mi piace come non aspetti nemmeno la risposta di Braccioo di Ferro e che punti subito su di lui 275.PNG|E' convinta che il marinaio non opporrà resistenza, ora che lei gli ha dato un ordine ben preciso 276.PNG|Ma questa sua delicatezza ti rende difficile classificarla come cattivo, per questo dicevo che lei sta ingannando anche noi 277.PNG|Probabilmente più che per Braccio di Ferro, queste dolci labbra sono per noi 278.PNG 279.PNG|Vediamo che Braccio di Ferro non è scosso dalle dichiarazioni della sirena riguardo il bacio e cosa ne conseguirà 280.PNG|La sua unica risposta è: 281.PNG|"Obbedisco, mia Regina!" 282.PNG|Braccio di Ferro, l'irriducibile marinaio che per definizione non può essere sconfitto, ha appena chiamato questa donna REGINA. 283.PNG|Colui che avevamo sempre visto uscire dai guai grazie alla sua forza, con sempre la battuta pronto ora non c'è più 284.PNG|In questo momento Braccio di Ferro ha perso, è vero che non ha ancora baciato la sirena, ma il suo essere il suo personaggio è stato sopraffatto dal potere della Regina degli Abissi 285.PNG|Ed è qui che la nostra Regina degli Abissi acquisisce per davvero il suo titolo 286.PNG|Non so se avete afferrato bene cosa sia successo: Braccio di Ferro ha chiamato la Strega del Mare "mia Regina!"... la strega del mare, dannazione 287.PNG|La Regina degli Abissi è riuscita a far dire questo a Braccio di Ferro!!! 288.PNG|Come avevo detto le perole della Regina non erano minaccie ma bensì incentivi 290.PNG|Adoro come la Regina gli abbia detto che se la baciasse diventerebbe suo per sempre e che Braccio di Ferrpo abbia replicato con un OBBEDISCO 291.PNG|Braccio di Ferro, colui che ha professato per tutto il film l'amore per la sua famiglia, è ora intento a baciare la sua più grande nemica 292.PNG|Braccio di Ferro sta per compiere un atto adultero fregandosene di Olivia e Pisellino 293.PNG|Ecco, finalmente, meno di mezzo metri separano le labbra dei due 294.PNG|La Regina degli Abissi sembra una fanciulletta vogliosa di ricevere il dolce sapore del suo primo bacio 295.PNG|Mentre Braccio di Ferro pare quasi inquietante, con quell'occhio tinto di rosso che punta fisso sulla donna 296.PNG|E' una scena stranissima per me, vedere Braccio di Ferro cercare di baciare una donna che non sia Olivia e sconvolgente (in senso buono) 297.PNG|Unito alla genuinità di come i due convergono l'una sull'altro, come a far credere che il loro sia un vero gesto d'amore 298.PNG|L'espressione della Regina degli Abissi è bellissima, ci vede quanto ci crede e quanto stia desiderando di toccare finalmente le labbra di Braccio di Ferro 299.PNG|Braccio di Ferro mostra un altro tipo di desiderio, quello di soddisfare la sua padrona, lo si vede chiaramente dalla sua espressione completamente assorta 300.PNG|Che strano che ora sia stata la Regina degli Abissi ad ordinare a Braccio di Ferro di baciarla mentre prima era stato lui stesso a farsi avanti 301.PNG|La prima volta ha agito in quel modo perché non si sapeva ancora della profezia che riguardava Braccio di Ferro 302.PNG|E perciò la Regina non poteva dirgli di baciarla così da renderlo suo per sempre, perché la cosa sarebbe dovuta essere spiegata in seguito 303.PNG|In effetti solo ora abbiamo scoperto che il bacio tra i due avrebbe tali conseguenze sul marinaio, prima sembrava solo un gesto dettato dalla lussuria 304.PNG|Questo però crea delle discrepanze tra la scena a metà film e queste sul finale 305.PNG|Questo che ho spiegato è il motivo legato ad una scelta degli sceneggiatori ma all'interno del film non è stato spiegato 306.PNG|Se Braccio di Ferro appena viene ipnotizzato sa già che il suo compito è quello di baciare la Regina degli Abissi, come mai adesso non ha agito di sua iniziativa? 307.PNG|Durante queste scene è sembrato quasi che la Regina stesse cercando di convincere Braccio di Ferro ad allearsi con lei, quando non ha alcun senso visto che è ipnotizzato 308.PNG|Tra l'altro questa volta l'escamotage usato dalla Regina degli Abissi era molto più efficace del precedente 309.PNG|Però può darsi che visto che la prima volto lo aveva ipnotizzato usando tentazioni materiali quali la sua bellezza e l'amore che Braccio di Ferro prova per il mare... 310.PNG|...egli abbi agito spinto dal desiderio lussurioso, come se fosse stato sedotto sessualmente dalla siren 311.PNG|La seconda volta invece la Regina ha cercato di sostituirsi alla sua famiglia e di colmare il dolore nel cuore del marinaio 312.PNG|Quindi avendo quest'ultimo il cuore spezzato forse per venire travisato dall'incantesimo c'era bisogno di interagire con lui in maniera più affettuosa 313.PNG|Sembra che questo infatti abbia portata Braccio di Ferro a concedersi completamente alla sua nuova signora 314.PNG|Definendola la sua sovrana, e quindi si può intuire che questa volta Braccio di Ferro non stia agendo condizionato solo dall'ipnosi 315.PNG|Ma che Braccio di Ferro sia davvero convinto che la Regina degli Abissi sia l'unica persona al mondo che gli sia rimasta 316.PNG|La convinzione e la fiducia hanno portato Braccio di Ferro ad abbandonarsi al suo volere, l'ipnosi ha solo facilitato il processo 317.PNG|Ovviamente per baciarsi questi due ci mettono mezzo secolo 318.PNG|E infatti ecco che arrvano i piantagrane 319.PNG|Poveri! il loro idilliaco momento sta per concludersi 320.PNG|Braccio di Ferro resta impassibile, ma chi è che vuole di più quel bacio?! Lei o lui? Ora c'ho il dubbio? 321.PNG|Vediamo che Braccio di Ferro aveva le braccia poste in avanti, probabilmente per poter afferrare le mani della Regina durante il bacio 322.PNG|Okay, c'è un maledetto salvagente! Ma non c'è problema, sei a venti centimentri da Braccio di Ferro, puoi baciarlo comunque! 323.PNG|E' lì che t'aspetta, bacialo! 324.PNG|Regina, no, perché indietreggi??? 325.PNG|Ma perché? Bastava che andavi due centimetri più avanti 326.PNG|E' lì fermo! Puoi baciarlo anche venti volte se vuoi, dai! 327.PNG|Comunque non è giusto, stava per coronare il suo sogno 328.PNG|Giustamente se la prende! 329.PNG|Ma invece di perdere tempo a stringere i pugni perché non bacia Braccio di Ferro, cavolo, è lì fermo! 330.PNG|Meravigliosa questa scena! 331.PNG|Nonostante sia stato preso al lazo da un salvagente Braccio di Ferro non si ha fatto una piega 332.PNG|Amo come Braccio di Ferro non reagisca monimamente, la devozione che mostra è assoluta 333.PNG|Questa è una decostruzione del personaggio fatta veramente con i contro fiocchi 334.PNG|Braccio di Ferro è sì imbambolato ma allo stesso tempo non si fa mica portare via 335.PNG|Si vede chiaramente che sta facendo resistenza a Bruto che sta cercando di issarlo a bordo 336.PNG|Mi piace moltissimo anche che la Regina lo prenda per le guance e cerchi di tirarselo verso di sé 337.PNG|Mi piace perché è un gesto molto intimo e confidenziale, per baciarsi molto spesso i due amanti lo fanno, e la Regina cerca sempre questo approccio romantico con Braccio di Ferro 338.PNG|Braccio di Ferro oggetto in mezzo alla disputa, non si fa issare a bordo ma dalla sua padrona il collo se la fa tirare 339.PNG|ecco perchè dicevo che la Regina degli Abissi è un personaggi insolito anche per via del suo aspetto 340.PNG|In una scena come questa, in cui si inarca comicamente per tenersi stretto Braccio di Ferro e che dovrebbe essere teoricante buffa, non lo è 341.PNG|Perché il suo aspetto le infonde comunque appetibilità anche in questa scena, non alleggerendo la tensione della scena, anzi, ne aggiunge. 342.PNG|Ma invece di tirartelo addosso, vai tu verso di lui, basta che va in avanti di mezzo metro, essù! 343.PNG|Ecco, così, vai adesso! 344.PNG|Mi piace tantissimo come la Regina degli Abissi lo tiene a sé, fa capire perfettamente la situazione di asservimento in cui giace Braccio di Ferro 345.png|Vengono fatti vedere i famigliari, che chi per un motivo chi per un altro, sono tutti tornati ad amare Braccio di Ferro e arrivano a tirare 346.PNG|E ovviamente nel frattempo i due non si sono baciati, diavolacci! 367.PNG|Ma stavano a venti centimetri, come si sono ritrovati da un metro di distanza?! 368.PNG|Lo dico per l'ennessima e non ultima volta, ma non poteva baciarlo mentre i famigliari arrivavano alla corda, no perché ci hanno messo dei secondi! 369.PNG|Comunque vediamo anche un po' della vera natura della Regina degli Abissi venire fuori 370.PNG|Se prima, anche se falsamente, sembrava agire per il bene di Braccio di Ferro, ora è più che evidente che in realtà desideri unicamente il potere 371.PNG|Da come lo trattiene si evince apertamente che non pensa minimamente ai sentimenti di Braccio di Ferro 372.PNG|Adoro la passività di Braccio di Ferro in questa disputa che si è trasformata in un tiro alla corda con lui che interpreta la corda 373.PNG|Gli è stato ordinato di dare un bacio e lui finchè non lo darà resterà irremovibile 374.PNG|Bellissimo come il suo corpo venga trascinato via ma la sua testa rimanga tra le mani della Regina 375.PNG|Ma purtroppo per lei Braccio di Ferro le sguscia via dalle mani, le queli si impattano violentemente sul suo viso 376.PNG|Stessa storia di prima: dovrebbe essere una scena comica questa, ma la fisionomia della Regina non la rende tale, cavolo, è sexy anche così 377.PNG|Notiamo che il delfino a fermato Braccio di Ferro prima che venisse portati via, rivelandosi anch'esso un elemanto attivo all'interno della vicenda 378.PNG|Questa è la seconda volta che la Regina degli Abissi viene umiliata in modo fisico 379.PNG|La prima volta fu quando Braccio di Ferro la colpì con la pipa subito prima di tornare normale 380.PNG|Quasi come a stereotipare le donne belle e piene di sè, vediamo la Regina adirarsi per l'affronto subito 381.PNG|Sopra di lei sia accumulano nubi di poca quiete natura 382.PNG|Ottimo modo di rappresentare l'ira di un essere che si professa la Regina del mare e che di aspetto richiama un po' le ninfe classiche 383.PNG|La sua collera che si manifesta come tempesta che lei invoca alzando le mani al cielo quasi ad imporre un giudizio divino 384.PNG|Un rombo di tuono e un lampo squasciano squarciano il cielo 385.PNG|Questo suo rivolgersi al cielo per punire i nemici le conferisce un'aria molto rispettosa e potente 386.PNG|Che da prestigio al suo titolo di sovrana, ricordiamoci infatti che in quanto travestimento, lei rappresenta effettivamente un monarca marino 387.PNG|Braccio di Ferro infatti è allo scuro che lei sia in realtà la strega del mare, perciç è convinto che colei che ha davanti sia veramente la Regina di tutti i mari 388.PNG|E come una regnante dal pugno di ferro punisce coloro che intralciano il suo volere regale 389.PNG|Ottima raffigurazione della sua natura vendicativa, perfettamente in linea con il personaggio 390.PNG|Neanche l'essere sbalzato indietro ha cambiato l'espressione di Braccio di Ferro 391.PNG|La sua bocca non ha cambiato posizione, restando sempre puntata verso la sua Regina con le labbra pronte 392.PNG|La saetta della Regina colpisce con precisione millimetrica la corda che costringe Braccio di Ferro 393.PNG|Il fatto che una scarica elettrica potenzialmente mortale gli sia passata a cinquanta centimetri non smuove di certo il marinaio, che rimane il suo pensiero fisso 394.PNG|La corda si brucia e ora Braccio di Ferro è parzialmente libero 395.PNG|Nel suo stato Braccio di Ferro non reagisce e si fa sbatacchiare in giro come un acquilone dal vento 396.PNG|Il contraccolpo fa volare via Pappy e gli altri 397.PNG|Ecco, questa è una scena dall'impatto comico: vedere tutti spiaccicarsi su Olivia. 398.PNG|Per ricordarci che lei è una malvagia, eccola assumere una postura da cattivo subdolo 399.PNG|Che sfocia in una risata sadica e maligna 400.PNG|Che è lecita, dopotutto si è sbarazzata dei rompiscatole che le avevano impedito di completare il suo piano 401.PNG|E con un'espressione sanguinaria e soddisfatta è pronta a colpire ancora 402.PNG|Questa volta punterà direttamente sulla barca e tutto ciò mi fa riflettere su una cosa. 403.PNG|Avete notato come il comportamento di Braccio di Ferro differisca molto dalla prima volta che è caduto sotto il controllo della Regina 404.PNG|La prima volta aveva ancora memoria della fidanzata e presumibilmente di tutta la sua famiglia, nonostante avesse appena affermato che aveva dimenticato tutti 405.PNG|Lui stesso dichiara che Olivia è molto importante per lui, questo mentre è stregato dall'incantesimo 406.PNG|Seppur obbligato a seguire le direttive della Regina degli Abissi, per via dell'ipnosi che gli assoggettava la mente, aveva avuto l'ardire di correggerla 407.PNG|Se prima eseguiva i suoi comandi semlicemente perché era stato sedotto e ipnotizzato, adesso mostra una fedeltà che rasenta l'ossesione 408.PNG|Se prima era riuscito ad enunciare il suo amore per Olivia seppur ipnotizzato, ora non reagisce nemmeno ad un fulmine che centra in pieno la nave con a bordo la famiglia 409.PNG|Questi sono i frutti di tutti i discorsi che la Regina degli Abissi gli ha fatto mentre prendevano il largo 410.PNG|Discorsi che ritengo non necessari da un punto di vista logico, ma che per la messa in scena che hanno scelto gli sceneggiatori sono stati fondamentali 411.PNG|E' successo di tutto intorno a lui: è stato strattonato come un'anime all'inferno, sono caduti fulmini e saette ma Braccio di Ferro è rimasto fermo sul suo obbiettivo 412.PNG|Finalmente Braccio di Ferro si degna di voltarsi, come a dire che fin ora non si era accorto di nulla 413.PNG|Braccio di Ferro è caduto vittima del sortilegio della Regina per via della tristezza che i rifiuti da parte dei suoi cari gli hanno provocato 414.PNG|Serebbe logico pensare che ora che sono tornati a volergli bene e che sono in una situazione di pericolo proprio a causa della sua presunta padrona... 415.PNG|...Braccio di Ferro riesca a tornare sé stesso e che si ribelli alla Regina degli Abissi, come fece la volta precedente 416.PNG|Dopotutto la donna che ama e suo figlio sono in pericolo di vita, e per il Braccio di Ferro normale sarebbe la più grande motivazione ad agire 417.PNG|Ma non dimenticatevi cosa gli ha detto la Regina degli Abissi poco prima 418.PNG|Essa infatti, sfruttando il dolore dell'uomo e il labile stato in cui si trovava la sua mente, gli aveva detto che nessuno altre a lei lo amava 419.PNG|La sua unica reazione al pericolo che corrono i suoi cari è alzare le spalle con disinteresse 420.PNG|Per terminare quel gesto di noncuranza con un sorriso raggelante pieno di soddisfazione 421.PNG|Braccio di Ferro ha sorriso nel constatare che la sua ragazza, suo figlio e suo padre stanno per affoggare 422.PNG|Non so se vi rendete conto di cosa significhi? E' come se Goku sorridesse nel vedere Crilin morire 423.PNG|Braccio di Ferro, per via di quello che la sua nuova padrona gli ha fatto credere, ora considera Olivie e il resto della sua famiglia dei nemici 424.PNG|Per lui sono ancora quelli che lo hanno abbandonato malamente, e grazie all'influenza della Regina degli Abissi la tristezza si è trasformata in odio 425.PNG|Potete considerare Braccio di Ferro come un malato di amnesia a cui la Regina ha fatto credere tutto ciò che desiderava, trasformando la menzogna in realtà 426.PNG|"Così ora la profezia di avvererà, Pappy!", enuncia la sirena a gran voce 427.PNG|Ritornano le frasi dette al momento sbagliato, perché invece di perdere tempo a dire le frasi d'effetto potrebbe fare due passi e ficcare a Braccio di Ferro la lingua in bocca 428.PNG|Bellissima la consapevolezza della Regina degli Abissi sul fatto che il suo incantesimo sia imbattibile 429.PNG|Parla al padre di Braccio di Ferro con un tono di disprezzo senza paura alcuna che Braccio di Ferro pssa opporsi 430.PNG|E' meraviglioso pensare infatti che Braccio di Ferro abbia sofferto molto, e che l'unica persona di cui si fida sia proprio la colpevole di tutte le sue disgrazie 431.PNG|Quasi fosse una beffa del destino ora venera colei che lo ha separato da suo padre e che ha tentato a più riprese di uccidere Olivia 432.PNG|Vediamo la coda del delfino prendere lo slancio necessario 433.PNG|Braccio di Ferro viene lanciato in direzzione della sua signora 434.PNG|Bella la complicità del delfino che agisce sempre nell'interesse dalla sua domatrice e che anticipa sempre ciò che lei desidera 435.PNG|Come sempre Braccio di Ferro non si ribella ai trattamenti a cui viene sottoposto e si fa tranquillamente lanciare come un sacco di patate 436.PNG|La Regina degli Abissi lo prende la volo 437.PNG|Ecco che tutte le belle parole della Regina degli Abissi sul dominare i mari insieme vanno a farsi friggere 438.PNG|Braccio di Ferro assume al 100% i connotati di quello che per la Regina è sempre stato: un oggetto 439.PNG|La Regina degli Abissi non si mostra più ipocritamente gentile con lui solo per farselo amico, ora mette bene in chiaro le loro relazione 440.PNG|"Tuo figlio è mio e io dominerò il mare!" 441.PNG|Lo scherno a Pappy, dove gli dice che suo figlio ora le appartiene, è resa ancora più d'effetto proprio dalla Regina stessa che tiene in braccio Braccio di Ferro 442.PNG|In più dice chiaramente che sarà LEI e lei soltanto a dominare sui mari, e che Braccio di Ferro sia solo lo strumento per tale fine 443.PNG|E io amo che lei dica apertamente che Braccio di Ferro sia una sua proprietà, freganosene che quest'ultimo sia presente 444.PNG|Il fatto che lo tenga così, sotto braccio, senza ancun rispetto per lui è meraviglioso 445.PNG|Porprio perché staiamo parlando di Braccio di Ferro, sembra assurdo di vederlo lì, tenuto sotto braccio come un utelsile qualsiasi 446.PNG|Se si fosse trattato di Bruto non sarebbe stata giammai la stessa cosa, perché lui è un perdente cronico, qualcno che viene umiliato per definizione 447.PNG|L'esatto opposto di Braccio di Ferro, per questo vederlo succube di colei che tra l'altro è la Strega del mare sembra una cosa inverosimelmente bella 448.PNG|"E adesso non mi resta che distruggere voi per mio divertimento!" 449.PNG|Nuovamente la Regina non si fa remore a parlare e sempre con Braccio di Ferro sotto manodichiara che ucciderà tuttti i suoi cari solo e unicamente per divertimento 450.PNG|Lo dice chiaro e tondo! Rivela di essere malvagia ma di ciò a Braccio di Ferro non importa nulla ormai 451.PNG|Cioè, questa ha appena detto che per puro divertimento ucciderà tutte le persona a cui vuole bene e Braccio di Ferro non fa una piega, non so se riuscite a capire 452.PNG|Vi rendete conto di quanto è potente e pericolosa per Braccio di Ferro questa villain?! E' la sua nemesi pura! 453.PNG|E' riuscita a controllare Braccio di Ferro e a renderlo apatico nei confronti della sua famiglia 454.PNG|Qui vediamo un Braccio di Ferro ormai completamente inerme, alla mercé dei desideri della sua padrona 455.PNG|In questa scena si nota un enorme contrasto: ovvero l'uomo tutto forzuto e muscoloso che viene sollevato dalla donna all'apparenza esile e delicata 456.PNG|Questa scena è pregna di erotismo e non escludo che igli sceneggiatori l'abbiano inserita appositamente 457.PNG|Non so se ci avete fatto caso ma le Regina degli Abissi e Braccio di Ferro sembrano una mistress con il suo schiavo 458.PNG|Nella realtà sono infatti molti gli uomini che amano essere sottomessi da una donna e che bramano di ricevere ordini e punizioni da quest'ultima 459.PNG|Questa scena si rifà molto a questa pratica, dove la donna è colei che domina e l'uomo obbedisce 460.PNG|Un altro elemento che può portare a pensare ciò è il salvagente che costringe Braccio di Ferro, che potrebbe essere accomunato ad una versione soft degli oggetti usati dalle mistress 461.PNG|Certo, non credo che il riferimendo al BDSM volessere essere palese, in fondo è pur sempre un film per bambini 462.PNG|Ma va icordato che questo film è stato prodotto per il 75esimo aniversario del brand e che quindi era destinato anche ai fan di vecchia data 463.PNG|Quindi non è strano che possano aver deciso di inserire questi velati riferimenti per riuscire a far colpo anche sui fan di vecchia data 464.PNG|Forse per allettare quegli uomini che sono attratti da questo tipo di attività 465.PNG|Anche se, diciamoci la verità, a tutti, chi più chi meno, piacerebbe essere dominati da una bellissima donna 466.PNG|Braccio di Ferro non sembra avere più nemmeno l'autonomia di movimento 467.PNG|Appena viene viene appoggiato sul dorso del delfino la sua testa si piega verso il suolo come se si trattasse di un pupazzo 468.PNG|Oppure è feticista e sta ammirando i piedi della sua padrona 469.PNG|Credo che lo scopo fosse mostrare come Braccio di Ferro sia così tanto succube della Regina da non potersi neanche muovere autonomemente 470.PNG|Che, comunque si rigiri la frittata, rimanda al rapporto dominatrice e schiavo, dove quest'ultimi sono completamente assoggettati 471.PNG|E come ha detto mille volte fa strano vedere Braccio di Ferro essere trattato come un giocattolo proprio mentre la sua famiglia sta affigando 472.PNG|Abbiamo un'altra scena di contatto fisico tra i due 473.PNG|La Regina prende la testa di Braccio di Ferro tra le sue mani 474.PNG|Per carità, ammetto che la mano sinistra potevano metterla meglio, sembra che lo stia tenendo con il palmo 475.PNG|Viene nuovamente mostrato come Braccio di Ferro sia praticamente diventato un burattino 476.PNG|Con la dominatrice che gli deve alzare la testa lei stessa, gesto intriso di predominazione 477.PNG|Sembra che la Regina voglia mostrare a Pappy e gli altri come ormai Braccio di Ferro sia roba sua 478.PNG|Traendo anche piacere nel farlo, insomma dopo aver faticato tanto probabilmente se la gode nel trattarlo da servo 479.PNG|Bello che il suo personaggio non venga snaturato, essendoci stato presentato come un'avvenente sirena, così è rimasta 480.PNG|Anche quì manifesta un atteggiamento lascivo, molto diretto e corporeo con Braccio di Ferro 481.PNG|E' nata per essere una Femme Fatale, e lo è rimasta per tutto il tempo 482.PNG|Alzando il mento di Braccio di Ferro per fare in modo che la guardi è una dimostrazione di narcisismo 483.PNG|Vuole farsi ammirare, conscia dal suo aspetto e di come Braccio di Ferro la consideri ora 484.PNG|C'è un netto contrasto nel suo modo di approcciarsi a Braccio di Ferro rispetto a quello di Olivia, sua ragazza ufficiale 485.PNG|Volto a far notare come la Regina degli Abissi rappresenti la tentazione, abbia il ruolo dell'amante che distrugge un rapporto 486.PNG|Braccio di Ferro ha l'occhio puntato sul volto divino della sua sovrana 487.PNG|"Non puoi resistermi, Braccio di Ferro!" 488.PNG|La Regina ha alzato la testa a Braccio di Ferro per fare in modo che l'ammirasse in viso per poi dirgli questa frase 489.PNG|Come a dire che Braccio di Ferro non può opporsi solo al suo potere ipnotico ma anche alla sua bellezza, alla sua avvenenza 490.PNG|Scena ancora più d'impatto se pensiamo che segue l'affondamento della nave da parte della stessa Regina 491.PNG|Non gliela detto prima che arrivassero i suoi famigliari a salvarlo ma dopo che li attaccati e successivamente minacciati di morte 492.PNG|Per mostare che i due eventi non hanno intaccato minimamente la mente di Braccio di Ferro 493.PNG|La mano della Regina scivola lungo la guancia di Braccio di Ferro 494.PNG 499u.PNG|Vorrei parlare un attimo dell'aspetto della Regina degli Abissi 500o.PNG|Per prima coa va ricordato che la Regina degli Abissi è un personaggiodi finzione anche all'interno del film stesso,m in quanto è la Strega travestita 501h.PNG|Con quest'aspetto ella si presenta come la Regina degli Abissi, quindi una sovrana che regna sui mari 502d.PNG|E' interessante notare come la sua figura rispecchi moltissimo il grande blu 503c.PNG|La pella color verde acqua, i capelli che sembrano alghe, il suo vestiario succinto che ricorda quallo di un naufrago e il fatto che cavalchi un delfino 504io.PNG|Sono tutti elementi che la rendono l'incarnazione stessa del mare 505c.PNG|Il suo primo piano era quello di tentare Braccio di Ferro usando il suo amore per il mare contro di lui 506op.PNG|Non a caso all'inizio gli chiede se la trova affascinante, perché oltre ad essere bellissima di suo, il suo aspetto richiama il mare che Braccio di Ferro ama tanto 507uo.PNG|MI piace poi come abbiano deciso di inserire questo persnaggioo e di mostrare che sia canonicamente la donna più bella del mondo 508po.PNG|E che non sia un'umana, perché chiaramente non è una donna normale, il colore della pelle e dei capelli la rendono un creatura misteriosa 509re.PNG|MI piace che gli sceneggiatori, per renderla più appetibile, non abbiano fatto trasformare la strega in una donna normale ma in una sirena dalla pelle verde 510c.PNG|Come scelta secondo ma ha pagato di più questa, rendere l'adescatrice un tutt'uno con il mare, le conferisce anche quel fascino di mistero 511pu.PNG|Che poi, è una sirena dalla pelle verde e capelli d'alga ma se guardiamo il fisico è il personaggio con le fattezze più reali e meno caricaturali differenze.png|Per farvi capire. Il motivo per cui è così attraente è dovuto anche al fatto che non presenta tratti buffi o strani, il suo corpo sembra quello di una donna reale 512.PNG|Ecco perché dicevo che nel canone di questo universo narrativo lei è la donna più bella del mondo, perchè è l'unica che ad una donna ci assomiglia 513.PNG|Anche le sue espressioni non vanno mai sopra le righe, per questo con lei è impossibile creare momenti comici, perché lei li trasforma in seri 514.PNG|La Regina degli Abissi riapre gli occhi, illuminati di verde 515.PNG|L'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto era quando aveva proiettato l'illusione sottomarina a Braccio di Ferro 516.PNG|Si può dunque presupporre che anche ora stia giocando con la mente di Braccio di Ferro 517.PNG|"TU SEI MIO ADESSO!" 518.PNG|Capisco l'intenzione di mostare che la situazione fosse ormai senza speranza per Braccio di Ferro, ma che senso ha inserire il dettaglio degli occhi ora? 519.PNG|Come dice la Regina stessa Braccio di Ferro è già suo, a che serve fargli illuminare gli occhi? 520.PNG|Rende più efficace l'ipnosi, crea illusioni per Braccio di Ferro?! Non lo spiegano! 521.PNG|Certamente le da un tono più minaccioso, ma non ha altra ultilità, se non quella di perdere altro tempo! 522.PNG|Nuovamente, orami ci siamo abbituati, la Regina degli Abissi parla senza peli sulla lingua 523.PNG|Notate come è cambiato il suo approccio, lei stessa aveva precedentemente detto "Insieme domineremo tutti i mare del mondo!" 524.PNG|Dal proporre a Braccio di Ferro di unirsi a lei ad dirgli chiaro e tondo che ora le appartiene 525.PNG|Il suo tono è molto seccato, cosa dovuta all'intrusione di Pappy e gli altri 526.PNG|Disturbata, desidera ricordare a tutti la realtà delle cose 527.PNG|L'espressione di Braccio di Ferro è imprecisata ma inesorabilmente persa nel volta della Regina 528.PNG|"Io non posso più resisterti!" 529.PNG|Come durante il post illusione, Braccio di Ferro ripete la frase dala sua padrona ma indirizzandola a sè stesso 530.PNG|Da persona ingannata e controllata per il suo bisogno d'affetto, Braccio di Ferro è diventato ormai una semplice pediana nel grande schema dalla Regina 531.PNG|E' strano sentire Braccio di Ferro dire che appartiene a qualcuno 532.PNG|La Regina intanto gli accarezza il mento, la cosa è probabilmente dovuta al fatto che Braccio di Ferro resta pur sempre il perno principale dei suoi piani 533.PNG|Per lei è sì, uno schiavo ma allo stesso tempo è lo strumento con il quale oetterrà il potere, qualcosa da tutelare e non rovinare insomma 534.PNG|E' chiaro che si voleva rendere evidente come la Regina degli Abissi tratti Braccio di Ferro come una bambola gonfiabile 535.PNG|E' un contrasto tra le azioni e le intenzioni: lo tratta dolcemente ma solo per poterlo sfuttare in eterno 536.PNG|Sono atteggiamenti che hanno reso molte femme fatale nel cineme delle vere e proprie icone della seduzione 537.PNG|Il modo in cui lo accarezza e gli parla sono un chiaro tentativo di far disperare ancora di più Pappy e Olivia 538.PNG|Ricordando ad uno che ha fallito nel compito di proteggere il figlio e mostrando all'altra come il fidanzato non la consideri più 540.PNG|Inaffatti la cosa più sconvolgente è proprio che Braccio di Ferro dica questo davanti ai suoi cari, senza preoccuparsi di quest'ultimi 541.PNG|La più grande punizione che la Regina degli Abissi avrebbe mai potuto architettare per loro 542.PNG|La mano accarezzatrice sembra fare marcia indietro 543.PNG|Il chè non è strano se pensiamo che Braccio di Ferro è sì lo schiavo favorito, ma non sarà mai una persona per cui la Regina avrà veramente rispetto 544.PNG|Le carezze potrebbero essere state inserite a mò di contentino concesso dalla Regina al suo schiavo 545.PNG|Come suo prossimo servo era giusto che lei concedesse tale gesto come ricompensa della sua fedeltà 546.PNG|Ma che ora smetta in quanto egli deve ancora completare l'opera 548.PNG|Essere dolci con i propri schiavi, tra un ordine e l'altro, è infatti un classico comportamento da Mistress, e qui tornano i paragoni 549.PNG|Ora la Regina pretende infatti il resto da Braccio di Ferro 551.PNG|"IO SONO TUO ADESSO!" 552.PNG|Questa è una classica pratica delle dominatrici, ovvero far pronunciare ai propri schiavi frasi dove questi le lodino e dichiarino la loro sottomissione 556.PNG|Il far dire queste frasi inalza il loro ego di dominatrici e rende gli schiavi ancora più infimi e insignificanti 559.PNG|Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui Braccio di Ferro si è espresso in questo modo, per rendere ulteriormente evidente il suo servilismo 560.PNG|E far risaltare la Regina degli Abissi come donna forte e pericolosa, a cui nemmeno il più forte degli uomini può sfuggire 563.PNG|Lo so, in queste scene che seguiranno non sarà presente la Regina degli Abissi ma la sua reale identità 564.PNG|Ebbene sì, questa è la reale situazione in cui versa Braccio di Ferro, dove davanti a lui non c'è una bellissima sirena ma una vecchia mostruosa 565.PNG|La scena vista dal punto di vista di Olivia serve a mostrare inanzitutto la costernazione di quest'ultima 566.PNG|Che impotente è obbligata ad assistere alla scena, ove il suo amato sta per essere fatto prigioniero in eterno 567.PNG|Scena resa più straziante se si va a pensare che è lo stesso Braccio di Ferro che sta agendo per far sì che accada 568.PNG|Questa visoone da parte di Olivia serve anche a mostrarci la cruda realtà 569.PNG|Dove Braccio di Ferro vedeva una bellissima e seducente sovrana marina che intendeva baciarlo per farne il suo schiavo, prospettiva che poteva anche essere allettante... 570.PNG|... ora vediamo una vecchiaccia che non bacierebbe nemmeno un cieco a cui hanno promesso di tornare a vedere in cambio 571.PNG|Un constrasto geniale, che ci mostra la reale serietà dal tutto, e che mostra Braccio di Ferro succube di un personaggio, che alla pari di Bruto, è sempre stato un perdente per definizione 572.PNG|Se vi state chiedendo perché ho messo queste screen anche se la Regina non è presente è perché in realtà non è vero 573.PNG|Non dimenticatevi che la Regina è pur sempre presente nella visione di Braccio di Ferro 574.PNG|Anche se è difficile da credere davanti a lui c'è sempre la sovrana dei mari 575.PNG|Braccio di Ferro si libera del salvagente, perché a quanto pare in questo film una ciambella impedisce a due persona di baciarsi 577.PNG|La Strega prende lo slancio per saltare in braccio a Braccio di Ferro 578.PNG|Che, pur senza aver ricevuto alcun ordine a tal proposito, si prepara ad accoglierla 579.PNG|Ecco, questa è una scena che io pagherei milioni per vedere con la Regina degli Abissi 580.PNG|Ci scommetto quello che volete che hanno scelto di mostrare la Strega e non la Regina perché non sapevano come animare quest'ultima in maniera dignitosa 581.PNG|E comunque, pure l'avessero fatta quallida, io avrei voluto vedere sta scena con lei 582.PNG|Sebbene, in effetti, il fatto che ci sia la Strega e non la Regina ha un suo significato nascosto 583.PNG|Come ho già scritto, nei cartoni la Strega è innamorata di Braccio di Ferro e vorrebbe sposarlo con l'inganno 584.PNG|Farsi prendere in braccio per poi ricevere un bacio, tutto mentre Braccio di Ferro è ipnotizzato, è chiaramente una citazione al cartone 585.PNG|Anche senegli episodi, non solo non è mai riuscita nel suo scopo, ma non è neanche mai arrivata così vicino dal riuscirci, tutto grazie alla Regina degli Abissi 586.PNG|Pensate a come lo sta vivendo Braccio di Ferro questo momento, perché vi ricordo ancora, lui è convinto di prendere in braccio la Regina degli Abissi 587.PNG|Non solo si vede arrivargli addosso la donna più bella del mondo, ma in più essa è pure la sua signora padrona, per cui lui nutre la devozione più totale 589.PNG|In pratica sarebbe come se un graco antico super devoto si ritrovasse tra le sue braccia la dea Afrodite stessa 590.PNG|Che portato ai giorni nostri come paragone, Braccio di Ferro che tiene in braccio la Regina degli Abissi sarebbe come dire noi che teniamo in braccio la Diletta Leotta, credo possa rendere l'idea 591.PNG|Non so a voi, ma a me tutta questa storia tra Braccio di Ferro e la strega sembra una simil legge del contrapasso 592.PNG|Braccio di Ferro era partiti borioso e sicuro di sè quando salpò per raggiunsere suo padre 593.PNG|Infatti, nonostante i costanti avvertimenti da parte di Bruto, a sempre deriso il fatto che la strega potesse esistere veramente 594.PNG|Schernendo pure ogni tentativo della strega di fermare il suo viaggio, come la nebbia e la nuvola d'avvertimento 595.PNG|Aveva peccato di superbia insomma, ed infatti si è ritrovato in questo stato come punizione 596.PNG|Colui che l'aveva denigrata, non considerando la sua pericolosità, si è ritrovato a chiamarla Regina e ha tenerla in braccio con l'intento di darle un bacio 597.PNG|Era partito per salvare Pappy tutto convinto, ed alla fine eccolo qui, con la responsabile della loro separazione, cullata tra le sue braccia 598.PNG|Per dirla breve, è arrivato da suo padre per salvarlo, ma in fin dei conti è proprio lui che dovrebbe essere salvato 599.PNG|Questa è sicuramente la scena più emblematica: con Braccio di Ferro che sorregge la Strega del Mare mentre nell sfondo la sua famiglia è a rischia la vita 600.PNG|Bello come la Strega sia trasformata in una sovrana del mare e che scelga un metodo così principesco per ricevere il bacio 601.PNG|Anche molto crudele del resto, farsi tenere in braccio come una sposa il giorno delle nozze 602.PNG|Sicuramente ha agito così per via del suo carattere pomposo ma anche per far disperare ancora di più Olivia e gli altri 603.PNG|E' difficile vederlo dagli screen, ma se agguzzate la vista, noterete che Braccio di Ferro accenna un sorriso 604.PNG|Probabilmente è un sorriso di soddisfazione, finalmente potrà obbedire alla sua padrona 605.PNG|Vi invito davvero a gardarla dal suo punto di vista, cioè Braccio di Ferro sta passando senza dubbio il miglior momento della sua vita 606.PNG|Capiamoci, nella sua visione lui ha tra le braccia una donna bellissima, la quale è la sua sovrana/padrona, e che lui stesso ritiene essere l'unica persona che lo ama al mondo 607.PNG|E per di più l'ipnosi della Regina lo rende fedelissimo a quest'ultimo. Seriamente, Braccio di Ferro crederà di avere tra le braccia una Dea vera e propria 608.PNG|Interessante notare anche le similitudini tra questa scena e quella nel film "La Sirenetta" 609.PNG|Dove Ursula si trasforma nella bella Vanessa per sposare il principe dopo averlo, anche lei, ipnotizzato a dovere 610.PNG|Alla buon ora Braccio di Ferro si accinge ad agire 611.PNG|Sotto gli sguardi attoliti dei parenti, Braccio di Ferro è pronto a firmare la sua condanna 612.PNG|Ovviamente si sarebbero potuti baciare già dodicimila volta, ma soprassediamo 613.PNG|Se qui ci fosse la Regina degli Abissi e non la strega sarebbe ancora più evidente la sua somiglianza con la figura classica dell'eroina romatica 615.PNG|Vorrei far notare anche come, a differenza del cartone dove i pericoli venivano ridicolizzati, questa è una situazione che si prende molto sul serio 616.PNG|Braccio di Ferro perderebbe veramente la libertà se dovesse baciare la strega e la sua famiglia è in reale pericolo, è tutto fuori dagli schemi classici del cartone 617.PNG|Ed ecco Braccio di Ferro che con le sue labbra punta dritto a quelle della strega, è un'immagina molto strana va detto 618.PNG|Il grido disperato di Pisellino arriva all'orecchio di Braccio di Ferro 619.PNG|Che ovviamente non ha ancora baciato la Regina degli Abissi, OVVIAMENTE 620.PNG|cioè, Braccio di Ferro era a due centimetri da lei, ma prima di arrivare a baciarla Olivia ha fatto in tempo a rassicurare Pisellino e quest'ultimo a gridare? 621.PNG|Ma seriamente? No, dai, per favore! 622.PNG|E quindi ecco Braccio di Ferro che si libera da giogo della strega, ma almeno sono stati coerenti 623.PNG|Pisellino non era nella lista di persone che la Regina degli Abissi aveva aditato come traditori, quindi Braccio di Ferro non ha mai avuto motivo di odiare anche il figlio 624.PNG|Semplicemente non badava alla sua presenza quando gli altri hanno tentatto di salvarlo per via dell'ipnosi 625.PNG|Vabbè, direte voi, Braccio di Ferro si è liberato ma la Regina lo ipnotizzarà di nuovo, dopotutto pensa di essere ancora solo al mondo, no?! 626.PNG|La bellissima sovrana aspetta impaziante tra le forzute braccia de marinaio il tanto agoniato bacio, non accorgendosi che purtroppo egli non è più sotto il suo controllo 627.PNG|Uh? Cos'è quel bagliore verde? 628.PNG|Ma ovviamente lei che sparisce! E questa me la dovete spiegare! 629.PNG|La prima volta che Braccio di Ferro è rinsavito, la Regina degli Abissi è rimasta tale non è svanita, perché qui sì. 631.PNG|Cosa non darei per vedere l'ipotetica reazione di Braccio di Ferro nel trovarsi la donna più bella del mondo tutto d'un tratto tra le braccia 632.PNG|E continua a non aver senso il fatto che la Regina degli Abissi svanisca, ma anche da un punto di vista logico 633.PNG|Ella è un'illusione creata dalla Strega apposta per Braccio di Ferri, e durante il film viene esplicitamente mostrato che essa non è legata allo stato d'ipnosi 634.PNG|Tant'è che abbiamo visto Braccio di Ferro interagire con la Regina anche da normale, quindi la trasformazione non è legata all'ipnosi, al massimo il contrario 635.PNG|Perciò non ha senso che l'illusione si annulli quando Braccio di Ferro rinsavisce dall'ipnosi, perché essa dovrebbe durare finchè vuole la strega 636.PNG|Diciamo addio alla mia waifu preferita, creata con le peggior CGI possibile, ma che malgrado questo restarà per sempre nel mio cuore